Horrible Truth
by Nightmother
Summary: OC-centric. It follows the Story of my OC and her journey. How will she react when the thing she wants most is the thing she hates most? Follow along with Luna as she discovers herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't own Naruto, yadda yadda.

Enjoy

The sun rose like any other day upon the land; its rays peeked through the leaves of a tree to rest upon the face of a 16 year old girl, resting on a branch. She fluttered her deep black and silver eyes open; she stretched and yawned before collecting the backpack she was using as a pillow and jumped to the ground. Pulling a map out of one of the pockets she studied at it carefully. _'Where shall I go? Hmm…Konoha…something about that place seems…'_ the girl shook her head _'come on Luna snap out of it. Let's see, if I remember correctly there is a big market day coming up in that village.'_ The girl pointed to a village near to Konoha._ 'So I guess I could go there, I need some more materials soon anyway.'_ Luna replaced the map to her backpack before jumping into the canopy and made her way to her target. _'Hmm…should I settle down in a village sometime? All this travelling around from town to town is getting very tiring.'_ Luna has lived on her own since she was found at age eleven in the earth country; she did try and search for her parents once, however when she had tried to remember her parents she would gets flashes of different images. The images would be of a beautiful woman with long black hair with silver and black and silver eyes, another woman with black hair and eyes and a man also with black hair and eyes. Then flashes of gold eyes would appear; Luna would then pass out from the enormous pain that followed. So now her life involves travelling town from town doing any jobs that people offer for a small fee.

It has taken her 4 years to possess all the items within her backpack, which had been the first thing she bought. It contained a few storage scrolls, some ninja tools and weapons she either had bought or _'found'_, a very small range of clothes (these were all stored within one storage scroll with still some space left), a sketch pad and a few canvases (stored in another scroll), paints, pastels, charcoal and other art supplies, a tarp, a blanket, and her life savings. After a few hours she stopped at a river. _'Phew, I think I'll stop for a bit. Hmm…let's see, oh there's some wild berries!'_ Luna rushed over to a bush, grabbing some long grass nearby she quickly weaved a small basket to hold her lunch. _'Oh these are just right! I can't wait. Hmm, I wonder if there is any fish in that river.'_ Leaving the now full basket of berries beside her bag she removed her shoes before wading into the middle of the river. _'I saw one a few seconds ago, where did it go? Ah! There you are.'_ Luna placed her fingers in the water and waited for the fish to swim past, feeling the gills pass her fingers she lifted her hand out of the water, effectively flinging the fish onto the bank. Quickly she got to the bank and stopped the fish before it flip flopped back into the river. Luna left out a breath and smiled gleefully. _'Phew that was close, I almost lost that one.'_ Luna decaled the fish before wrapping it up in some leaves and placed it near the fire she had made just before with a simple katon jutsu. Looking at her hands, her face turned to one of disgust; she turned once more to the river. Looking at her reflection, after washing off the scales, she sighed. _'Black eyes with silver ring, long straight black hair, pale complexion and slim build; why must I be so strange looking. Maybe I should find an apartment in a village and settle down.'_

xXx

A week later in a small village a bit further than 1 kilometre from Konoha, Luna sat on the ground of the market place with her tarp in front of her with many paintings and woven baskets set out nicely upon it. She was working on a new piece while she waited for her next customer to arrive; the image depicted the scene that was in front of her, a busy market place with a positive and friendly atmosphere. After a while a shadow blocked her from the sun. Looking up she spotted a man in a ninja outfit, with spiky silver hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face and his leaf hitai-ate covering his left eye. _(Guess who!)_ Putting her fresh painting to the side she put on a polite and friendly smile. While her mood wasn't the best it could be at the moment, being polite was needed at the moment.

"Good day my good ninja, is there something you would like?" the silver haired man nodded and continued looking over her collection of paintings. _'Her voice, it is so lovely to listen to. It's hypnotic, like a snake. Hmm…'_ the man's eyes moved over the different pictures. His eyes halted over a picture of a silver wolf. It stood before a spilt in the path; to the left was a pack of wolves of many colours, ranging from black to light brown, waiting eagerly, a dark brown wolf, possibly female but it was hard to tell for sure, stood at the front. The right side was a dark and forbidding forest.

"Does this painting mean anything?" he asked Luna, who nodded.

"You know I actually saw something similar to this once. The lone wolf –"Luna pointed at the silver wolf. "–was all scared, I could tell physically and emotionally. Now he had a choice to make; he could go left, melt the barrier that he put up around his heart and live happily with the ones that love him.–" Luna pointed this time to the pack of wolves. "–however he could also go right and live the way he has always lived, alone." Luna pointed to the right path. The man nodded, his eyes wandered to the one beside it. It was a clearing of a forest, a bridge over a raging river in the middle of the night during a very bad storm.

"Ah now that image I have had for a while."

"Hmm?" the man looked up from the painting.

"I've been unable to sell it, people say it changes. What people have seen in it…well I'm sure they don't want that hanging in their bedroom or lounge room." the man rose his only visible eyebrow .

"What have they seen?" Luna looked up at the sky.

"Well… some say the rain forms things they fear most, some say that it forms the thing their heart wants more than anything else in this world. I've had people say they've seen their dead loved ones, angels and even death himself or herself."

"Herself?"

"Well some have seen death as a beautiful dark woman." The man nodded. _'Like yourself…hmm which one should I buy? They both are great paintings.'_ The man thought before picking up both.

"I'll have these two." Luna nodded, reaching behind her, she grabbed some grass pouches. Into each one she placed one painting.

"Ok, let's see…the wolf painting is 150 ryou and the storm painting is 500 ryou. So that'll be 650 ryou please." The man handed the money over.

"How do you price your paintings?" he asked as he sealed the paintings into a storage scroll.

"It all depends on how long I spend on the painting. I use up a lot of materials to make the higher priced articles. "

"So it covers what you used?"

"Yep."

"Good afternoon and thank you." Luna nodded and pulled the painting she was doing earlier out and continued painting. By the afternoon Luna had sold all the items she had put up for sale; standing up she stretched, hearing the pop as her bones slid back into place she began to pack up her stall. _'What a great day, not once have I ever been able to sell everything. I'll be able to get a warm bed, a hot shower and meal tonight! And I'll still have enough to get my ninja equipment repaired.'_ Then when Luna's back was turned a young boy, not much older than 10, snuck up and stole her money purse. Luna turned just as the boy got a hold of the purse.

"Oi, hands off! That's mine!" she yelled, startling the boy. Before Luna could take one step the boy spend down the street. _'Oh no you don't! I worked too hard to earn that money.'_ Forcing chakra into her feet she easily caught up with the boy who she cornered in an alley way. "Now give me back my money brat! I've spent too long saving, for it to be stolen now." Luna yelled at the boy.

"NO!" the boy yelled.

"I'll ask only once more. Give me back my money." Luna took a step towards the boy.

"Like I said before, no!" The boy yelled back and stuffed the money purse down his dirty shirt. Luna glared evilly at the boy. _'I warned you boy.'_ Luna lunged at the boy and threw a punch at his head, but the boy just ducked out of the way. Doing a few hand signals, another 2 Luna's appeared beside her; with a nod the clones rushed at the boy from the sides. After a few minutes the boy was unconscious, and Luna's money purse was back with its owner. Light chuckling and clapping made Luna turn around preparing herself for another fight only to find herself face to face with the ninja from earlier that day.

"Well done, well done." He chuckled. Luna glared at the man.

"I demand you tell me immediately what you are talking about! Did you send this poor boy against me?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you just calling him a brat before? And no, I didn't send him; I heard him talking with some other boys that he was going to steal your purse so I decided to watch and see what you did." Luna sighed and sat down on a box.

"Why?" the man sat beside her.

"I sensed potential in you, I was going to test you out sometime later but this worked out fine." Luna eyed the silver haired man.

"You were going to follow me weren't you?" the man chuckled.

"No, no; of course not." Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, ok yes." They sat in silence, while Luna collected her thoughts. "I sense a great power within you; would you like to become a shinobi?"

"What? Become a ninja?" the man nodded. "Constantly do jobs that could possibly get myself killed?" another nod. "Amazing as that sounds, no thank you." Luna got up and left back towards the market place, leaving a few coins beside the kid.

"Wait! What is your name?" Luna paused. She didn't turn around

"Tell me yours first shinobi." The man sighed.

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi." Luna turned and smiled, recognising the name.

"Well Hatake-san–" His mask crinkled in a way she could tell he was smiling. _'Hey! Working with those guys who wear masks paid off.'_

"Please just call me Kakashi." Luna eyed him, unsure why he allowed her to do so.

"– Kakashi, mine's Luna and I must be leaving." With that Luna disappeared with a puff of black smoke. Kakashi sighed, getting up he stretched his limbs. _'I have a feeling we will meet again.'_

x-x

Days later, while she was walking along a road through the forest, Luna thought back to what Kakashi had said.

**Flashback**

"_Why?" the man sat beside her._

"_I sensed potential in you, I was going to test you out sometime later but this worked out fine." Luna eyed the silver haired man. _

"_You were going to follow me weren't you?"_

"_No, no; of course not." Luna raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, ok yes." They sat in silence, while Luna collected her thoughts. "I sense a great power within you; would you like to become a shinobi?"_

**End Flashback**

'_Why would I want to be a ninja? I would have to risk my life every single day…well I sorta do that anyway –' Luna_ was brought from her thoughts when some thugs jumped out of the trees. _'Speaking of which...'_ Luna took a look at the group of thugs that had encircled her. _'Let's see…by the look of their clothing they have been sitting here for a while. They look easy enough.'_ Pulling a curved blade out of her boot she rushed at one thug. The battle began; Luna dodged every attack until she tried to stab one of the thugs. He easily dodged and sliced at her with his dagger. Luna hissed in pain, as the blade made a small red line along her right arm. _'They were playing with me, god dammit! They're stronger then they look.'_ Quickly she found it difficult to keep up with the thugs' movements. A voice told her she shouldn't have rushed in so blindly.

She sliced at a thug, and managed to catch his gut. His blood sprayed everywhere, his blood sprayed all over her arms, torso and some even got in her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes as they started to sting and itch. The remaining two thugs watched on in horror and amazement as Luna's eyes began to shift so they were solid silver with a slitted gold pupil, they began to glow gold and gold markings carved themselves into her left arm. Blood poured from the gold markings. Luna screamed, showing off sharp canines as enormous pain shot through her body; the two thugs ran off in fear when Luna took a step towards them. Eventually the glow receded both from her eyes and arm, and her eyes returned normal, but however the pain remained. Painfully Luna picked up her backpack; she had dropped it somewhere during the fight, and made her way slowly away from the bodies. Soon she came to some large gates, the guards look at her in alarm. Her clothes were all ripped and she had blood everywhere.

"Help me." She murmured before everything went black.

Review and tell me what ya think. Should I add more chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luna fluttered her dark eyes open to be greeted with a blinding flash of white. _'…so much white it's actually hurting my eyes…a hospital no doubt.'_ Luna took a look around and noticed that she had a drip in her right hand and bandages half way up her left arm. Her body felt like it had gotten beaten with 10 tonne mallets. She tried to sit up, but failed due to the severe pain that shot through her body. Sighing in defeat she looked for her stuff. She quickly found it and all its contents spread over a table in a far corner. _'When I find out who went through my stuff, I'll murder them.'_ She thought narrowing her eyes at the bag. A few seconds later an old man dressed in a red and white robe walked into the room and sat in the chair that was positioned beside the bed.

"Who are you?" she demanded, turning her glare at the old man, as soon as she could see he was comfortable.

"Ah…so you have your voice, well that's good. I am Hokage Sarutobi." Luna's eyes went wide and began stuttering.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I-I n-never m-meant d-disrespect." The Hokage smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Luna sighed. _'Thank god he is not offended; but how I could not recognise him? He's wearing his Hokage robes and I've been in other ninja villages before and yet I never thought about who he was. Oh god I'm such a fool.'_ The Hokage's voice brought her from her thoughts. "Child –"

"My name's Luna." She snapped her gaze to him, her voice sharp. She didn't mean to seem rude; she just hated it when people treated her like she was 5, regardless how much older they were. The Hokage blinked in surprise from her interruption. Smiling he continued.

"Luna, you stumbled upon our village in a complete mess. Since then you have been out cold for a week. Would you mind explaining to what happened before you fell into our care?"

Taking a big breath she quietly and slowly began to explain about how she has been living on her own since she was eleven and travelled most of the world, she even explained about her short time with the fire monks. Throughout the whole thing the Hokage smiled and nodded, and for some reason Luna couldn't figure out why he was so interested to know in her travels. The look he was giving her wasn't sitting right with her either.

"Um…"

"Is there something else?" The Hokage smiled gently.

"Yeah…well I was attacked before you guys found me."

"Figured as much, you had many deep wounds and bruises." Luna nodded and continued.

"Well…my arm…" she looked at her left arm. "It was really weird, at first there was a gold light then pain. What could it be?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think a bloodline has awoken within you." Luna nodded, the feeling that he knew something she didn't getting stronger. "I think it would be best if you stayed and lived here in Konoha." The Hokage stood and turned towards the door. "I'll return later in the week and discuss with you about housing and schooling." Luna merely nodded, after the Hokage left she settled down for a long rest. _'It seems that I am going to settle down, must be fate or something.'_

xXx

A few days later Luna was let out of the hospital; the Hokage had organised that she join the ninja academy and after some talk with people, he even found a place for her to stay. Her left arm was still wrapped with bandages and still hurt; she was even able to get a look at it while it was being redressed before she left. It now had smooth gold markings, like a birthmark, from about her wrist to about her elbow. She couldn't quite determine the pattern, the delicate lines curled and crossed across her arm in an intricate pattern. Looking closely she thought she saw a snake or two, or flames. She walked slowly to where she was to stay, a place owned by a guy called Uchiha Sasuke. Once there he coldly greeted her before leading her to her room.

"You will stay here." He briefly went through a few rules, but she ignored him, not really caring for him or his rules as he seemed like a cold bastard, with a ten foot pole up his ass.

xXx

The next morning the Uchiha bastard decided to wake her up by pouring icy cold water over her, this made her birthmark react and shoot severe pain through her body. Screaming and writhing in pain she tried jumping out of bed to kill him, this however didn't work as she passed out from the pain. She awoke in her room, no longer wet, cold or in lots of pain. The Hokage was beside her with a look of worry plastered on his face.

"What happened?" Luna shrugged looking at her arm, which still tingled and red was seeping through the bandages. Sasuke snuck forward.

"I poured ice cold water over her, since she wouldn't wake up and we were going to be late. She started screaming and writhing in pain. She jumped out of bed and nearly broke a leg when she fainted. Why?" he demanded. The Hokage reached over and undid the still slightly damp cloth around her left arm. When exposed everyone could see Luna's mark, it was glowing gold and bled a little; Luna hissed and glared at her raven haired housemate when he touched it. The Hokage explained that the marks appeared due to a bloodline activating so it was a little sensitive. Taking a look at Luna and Sasuke, seeing as they were fine he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke to redress Luna's mark. With that done, Sasuke forced Luna to eat before leaving for class, much to her distaste, she rarely ate breakfast especially when she was just rudely awoken. Luna glared at Sasuke all the way there; by the time the two got there they were half an hour late.

"Nice of you to finally join us Sasuke." a man with a scar across his nose said sternly, his hands on his hips. _'He reminds me of a mother.'_ Luna thought. The man looked at Luna, who was standing behind Sasuke cautiously looking around the classroom. One would almost think she was trying to hide behind the raven haired boy, even though she was taller.

"Ah this must be the new student. My name is Iruka; I will be your teacher until your Genin exam in a few weeks." Sasuke left Luna at the door and went to sit down. Iruka turned to everyone; clapping everyone quieted down.

"Everyone pay attention." He turned back to Luna. "Introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself." Luna walked to the front of the classroom, sighing she looked over the faces of the young ninja. Studying each one and trying to guess how well they will do compared to the few ninja she'd met on her travels. So far she didn't see anything good, but they had time.

"Name's Luna, I just moved here." She said bored out of her brains. Personally she'd rather be looking around the town, or maybe training. Her taijutsu was getting a little slow. Iruka sighed. 'G_reat! Another silent student.'_ He noticed a raised hand.

"Yes?"

"Where did you (_crunch) _live before here?" A boy eating a bag of chips managed out. Luna looked at the boy with a mix of disgust and fascination as he was able to eat and talk at the same time, without spilling a single crumb.

"I've travelled all over. I have been from a small monastery in the Lightning country all the way to Suna in the Wind country."

"What did you do?" a girl with red hair spoke up. Luna shrugged.

"Whatever jobs I could find, they usually included stuff like painting, finding lost pets and other stupid stuff. I also sold my paintings and woven products at markets. You might have seen some of my works; I sold some to people travelling to Konoha once." Everyone looked at her in awe. Many more questions were thrown around; one student even praised Luna on her artwork, after recognising her name from a painting in her living room. Iruka noticed that one child raised her hand instead of just speaking her mind like everyone else.

"Yes?"

"I…ah…" Luna turned her eyes to the speaker, a pink haired girl. "You never said your age or your last name. You don't look 12." Luna studied her features. _'Pink hair? Oh well, whatever floats your boat...strange it looks good on her. She looks like a teacher's pet, a little goody two shoes though.'_ Luna smirked and crossed her arms carefully in front of her before answering.

"I'm 15, if you really want to know. Do I look twelve to you?" Luna glanced down for a second. Not sure why that question was even asked. "And I never said my last name, because I don't have one, simple."

"That's stupid, everyone has a last name!" A loud blonde yelled. Luna smiled before disappearing, black smoke swirled where she had stood. She appeared sitting on the desk behind the blonde, one leg hooked over the other knee.

"Well not me blondie." The blonde yelped in surprise, earning giggles and chuckles from the other students

"What the –! How did you get up here so fast?" Luna shrugged.

"I wanted to sit here, applied some chakra and I just appeared here, easy." Actually it was a lot harder then it looked.

"So...sensei." Luna swung her legs. "I'm sure it's time to get back to learning the all important skills of being a ninja. Where do I sit?" she ended. Some guys gave Iruka looks pleading that she be put beside them.

"Of course! Why don't you sit….between Shino and Kiba?"

"Whatever." Luna stood on the table and back flipped of the desk, landing on her hand she pushed off and kept going until she landed near two boys. She sat between the two boys pointed out by Iruka. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"That was impressive. But don't do that again." Luna chuckled lightly. She felt like showing off, she didn't get to do it often.

"Sorry sensei."

"Now back to what we were doing. The basics of the clone jutsu are as follows…"

xXx

'_Uhh, that was actually more boring than I thought it would. I know all of this already. I thought they would teach me more than the fire monks would, even though they did just teach me the basics." _Luna thought to herself. She was slightly dozing under a tree, with Kiba, Shino and Hinata sitting close by; the pain from the cold wakeup call almost forgotten. Luna opened her eyes and looked around at the other students hanging around the area, either eating or just doing whatever. _'There's Shikamaru and Chouji watching clouds and eating chips, Shino is looking and/or collecting bugs as would be expected. Hmm…maybe I should show or even give him some of by insect paintings and sketches, he might warm up to me a little. Kiba's playing with Akamaru just there and Hinata's reading just to the left. Sakura and Ino are clinging to the bastard Uchiha, I guess one should feel sorry for him a little. I don't see Naruto anywhere…I wonder where he is?'_ Akamaru suddenly jumped into her lap; sadly her left arm was resting there. The weight of the small dog was enough to make her markings flare and shoot pain through her system. Luna screamed and hissed in pain; as red began to seep through her wrappings. Hearing Luna's screams Iruka came running.

"What happened?"

"Akamaru jumped into her lap and landed on her arm, and then she started screaming." Iruka nodded. He quickly picked the girl up and carried her back inside. _'I'm glad the Hokage mentioned this.'_ When everyone returned to class, Luna had new clean bandages and was sitting beside a window, her left arm closest to the window. Everyone except Hinata and Kiba stayed well clear of her, Shino was close but avoided her like most other people, as she had began to snap at anyone who tried or did manage to touch her. She actually nearly stabbed a poor boy with a pencil.

xXx

A few days later at lunch Luna was sitting high in the branches of the tree in the yard connected to the academy. Luna looked at her left arm. _'Stupid piece of shit, why must I have this thing? I've lived with pain all my life, but the pain and isolation I get because of this is worse than anything I have ever felt.'_ Luna shook her head. _'Why the hell do I care what other people think? As long as I have friends like Shino, Kiba and Hinata I'm fine. Yeah they can all fuck themselves, if they think I'm weird that's their problem.'_ Luna looked around below her. _'Hmm…Duckbutt and his harem. What to do?'_ Smiling evilly, Luna jumped out of the tree, to land skilfully, cat like, beside the unfortunate Uchiha.

"Yo girls!" the three girls…oops sorry two girls looked up from the thing of their affection. "A question for ya. Why do you love this angsty, silent, stuck-up and really annoying raven so much hmm? There's nothing that great about him." The two fan girls detached themselves from the dark-haired boy, much to his almost obvious relief. _'Thank god! They've finally let go!'_ The girls glared at Luna.

"How dare you insult Sasuke-kun! You don't know anything about him." Luna raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"That maybe; but still all he has shown me of his personality, if you can call it that, tells me he is a crackpot, idiot, fool and a jackass. So, why do you love him so much?" Luna leaned against the tree

"He is strong, absolutely drop-dead gorgeous and is the most skilled ninja there is." They replied with a dreamy sigh.

"So you will blindly follow him to the ends of the earth, do whatever he wishes and love him until death, even though Duckbutt shows absolutely no interest?" _'Why is she giving them ideas?'_ Sasuke, thinking in horror, glared at her.

"Duckbutt?" He growled out. Luna chuckled slightly.

"Yeah Duckbutt; your hairstyle reminds me of a duck's butt, or would you prefer Chicken-ass or even Cockatoo head?"

"Hn." Grunting, Sasuke turned away.

"Angsty raven…hmm…" Luna thought to herself.

"Hn?" Sasuke eyed his housemate. Luna glanced at him.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking if you started quaking, clucking or even squawking and someone hand-fed you, you would suit your hair perfectly." Sasuke glared daggers at Luna, wishing she drop dead. Luna however ignored it, getting up she dusted herself off and began walking away to find her friends. She stopped and waved over her shoulder at them.  
"See-ya Duckbutt, Pinkie, Ino-pig."

xXx

That evening when Luna and Sasuke sat down for dinner, the two didn't stop glaring at each other around their bowls. Luna stared straight at Sasuke eyes watching the irises. _'Come on, come on. I put in the amount that the herbalist said to. What's taking it so long?'_ Luna had before coming home had bought some special herbs; they were meant to, according to the herbalist, help people with sleeping problems. Even though Sasuke had watched Luna like a hawk when she offered to make dinner, she was able to slip the required amount into his bowl. Luna thought back on it. _'Sheesh and he calls himself a ninja.'_ Now she was just waiting for the drugs to take effect, she had noticed that his eyes were getting a little droopy but she would wait until he was completely passed out before she went to stage two of her plan. Luna took another mouthful, taking her eyes off the Uchiha for just a moment; suddenly there was a crash and a thump. Looking over to her housemate, Luna saw Sasuke was out cold on the floor. _'Ha-ha, yes! Now for part B. Muwhahahaha.'_ Luna thought evilly as she dragged Sasuke to his room. _'Oh he is going to have a fit when he wakes up.'_ Luna giggled slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thanks for the reviews, you're the best. I dedicate this chap. to all you lovely readers, but most especially Kami-Inu. Thanks for giving me the important info i needed.

well enjoy...Oh warning: does contain light swearing...I think, and a little sasuke bashing.

* * *

The next morning Luna awoke just before dawn, stretching she got changed and taking a sling bag with her, silently made her way out of the village. _'I think I'll go train as the sun comes up. I think I'll also want to avoid Sasuke if I can; hmm…I wonder...will he still come to school.'_ Soon she came to a clearing near a river. Dropping her bag she created a clone and both began making the skilled and precise movements of taijutsu.

_Kick, punch, duck, punch, punch, sweeping kick, back flip, block, dodge, kick, kick, punch, duck, dodge, block, back flip, sweeping kick, roundhouse kick. _On and on she went until her clone disappeared with a poof of black smoke. Panting heavily she made her way to the river with her bag. Looking through her bag she pulled out the towel she packed and a change of clothes. Taking a quick look around, and finding no one she began removing her clothes and bandages; once free of all material she dived into the river.

She found some plants she knew she could use as soap, so she washed her hair and body. Swimming upstream a bit she found a small hot spring. _'Ooh.'_ Settling down she relaxed her sore muscles. After about a minute her markings started tingling. _'Not now.'_ Guessing she was clean enough, with a sigh she swam back down stream to her stuff. She quickly dried herself and changed into her clean clothes. Today she wore a black shirt that came off her shoulders, had long sleeves that came to her fingertips, and purple detailing; black knee high boots, and a dark purple skirt that came mid-thigh. As an afterthought she pulled on a pair of bike pants she found in her bag as well.

Back at Sasuke's she crept to her room and found the basket to put her dirty clothes in, and she had a lot. She had yet to clean all her dirty clothes from her travels around the world. _'I'll have to do some washing soon.'_ Putting her weapons and bandages on she made for the street once more, on her way out she grabbed her wallet. _'Let's see…Sasuke should be waking soon.'_ Luna said looking at the angle of the sun, shrugging she headed for Ichiraku Ramen.

Upon entering the shop her stomach growled, a blonde turned at the noise.

"Oh, hey Luna!" Naruto patted the stool beside him; Luna smiled to the boy as she sat down.

"Um…beef ramen please." Luna said after looking over the menu.

"Sure." Nodding the cook left to get her noodles. While Luna waited, she watched Naruto practically inhale his ramen. The two teenagers were close friends as they had much in common, they both were orphans and, unlike Sasuke, they didn't know who their parents were. When Naruto paused from inhaling his ramen he spoke.

"You know, it's kinda creepy, but you're a lot like teme. So much you could be his sister." Luna eyed the blonde with a frown on her face. He had to be kidding, they were nothing alike.

"Really?" Naruto took another mouthful.

"Yeah, well you both have black hair and eyes –"

"His hair is more blue-black than black and my eyes aren't fully black." Luna interrupted before taking a mouthful of her ramen, which had finally arrived. Luna licked her lips, this was the best ramen she'd had in a while.

"Whatever, anyway; you both are quiet, keep to yourselves, bite people's head off when they try to invade your bubble and always answer questions as if you're bored or uninterested." Luna suddenly dropped her chopsticks and threw her hands into the air dramatically, being careful of her left arm.

"Oh great! It's like I am actually related to Duckbutt!" Naruto laughed so hard, he nearly fell off his seat.

"D-Duck-Duckbutt?" he managed through his laughing, Luna pointed to her head.

"His hair." Naruto smiled and continued eating.

"I see…well I prefer you to teme any day." Luna grabbed another mouthful.

"How so?"

"Well even though you're like teme in most ways than one –"

"Thanks." She murmured dryly.

"–you have a sense of humour, something he will never have and you don't ignore people when they just try and talk to you and wave them off as losers just because they can't be all stuck up and perfect like them." Naruto said sadly momentarily neglecting his ramen. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have a tree stuck my ass unlike that fool. I wouldn't worry about him, I'll deal with him. You need to worry about the exam coming up in about a week." Naruto smiled and the two continued eating.

xXx

At class Luna sat once again between Kiba and Shino, waiting for Iruka to come in; he was late for some reason. The door opened and everyone looked at the door to see Sasuke walked in with a look that said 'don't mess with me; I'm just waiting for an excuse to kill someone'. Sasuke felt everyone's eyes watch him as he sat down in his seat, looking over to where Luna was sitting he saw the glee in her eyes. _'That bitch, she did this! I'm sure of it. Oh why didn't I just stay at home, this is just so embarrassing._' He thought. Everyone just couldn't hold it in any longer, they all laughed. Luna and her friends the loudest of them all. Sasuke had walked in with, instead of his normal black hair that stuck up at the back; he had bright pink hair that flowed down his back. While Sasuke was passed out, Luna had died his hair the same shade as Sakura's and added hair extensions. _'Ha, take that Duckbutt!'_ Sasuke glared at Luna.

"Nice hair Uchiha. What happened? You mixed up your conditioners?" Luna smirked as she saw his patience growing thin. She was going to add more fuel to the fire, however Iruka walked in.

"Alright settle down everyone." Iruka took one look at Sasuke then Luna who smiled sweetly at him. _'Those two are going to cause many problems for Konoha I can feel it.'_ At lunch, Luna sat with Shino, Kiba and Hinata again.

xXx

At lunch Luna sat under the tree, her friends and she has claimed as their own. _'Gee, these ninja lessons are so boring; I know all this stuff already. Maybe I should just sleep through it just like Shikamaru, (groan) but then I would get Iruka always getting up me and that would troublesome…I'm sounding too much like Shikamaru, maybe I shouldn't play shougi with him so much.'_ Sighing, Luna reached for her sketch pad. Taking out a pencil, she started sketching ideas for her newest artwork. _'Let's see…Kiba is loud, energetic, strong, has a strong sense of friendship, loyal and has canine tendencies…a dog would be too obvious, maybe a wolf. Hinata…hmm she is difficult…she is quiet, shy, and strong in her own way, but she has low confidence and this affects her ability to show how strong she really is. Maybe a fox? Nah not quite right. Maybe some kind of large cat…like a tiger or lynx or maybe a bird. Shino is quiet, intelligent, and strong and has a thing for insects…'_

As Luna thought through her drawing a butterfly fluttered down to rest on the page. Looking up, Luna carefully reached down for another page and more charcoal. After a few minutes Luna had finished the sketch of the butterfly and was beginning to add colour when it flew away. Looking up she saw what had caused it to; Akamaru running towards her, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Luna gasped, dropping her art materials she jumped into the tree branches. Even though it had been almost a week since she had first started at the academy and two since the mark had appeared and her coming to live in Konoha, the strange markings still stung when touched roughly.

"Control your mutt, will you!" Luna hissed as she jumped down.

"Sorry." Kiba mumbled as he picked up Akamaru before he could leap at Luna again. Akamaru whined as Luna glared at him, this made Luna's face soften. Sighing Luna bent down into a crouch.

"I'm sorry Akamaru, but you know you mustn't just jump at me." She opened her arms. "Come here." Akamaru barked happily as he wiggled free of Kiba's grasp and jumped into Luna arms. Akamaru began to yip softly as the dark woman stroked his fur. Naruto then came into view.

"Hey Luna!" he waved eagerly. Luna smiled as her eyes landed on the blonde. Naruto joined their group and the five teenagers lay peacefully on the grass. Luna broke the silence when she turned to Shino; he had eventually warmed up to her, though it taken some long talks and some of her best paintings to do so.

"Hey Shino."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always wear shades? I mean you never take them off, even indoors." Shino shifted under Luna's harsh gaze. Her eyes always made him uncomfortable when she glared or stared.

"Because I want to." Luna reached over and removed his shades; he quickly covered his eyes with a hand, leaving a small gap so he could still watch what the evil girl known as his friend was doing. Hinata, Kiba and Naruto watched on curiously. Luna put Shino's glasses on her head, and she looked at him sternly.

"Why do you hide your eyes Aburame" when Shino didn't answer Luna lunged at the bug user, tackling him to the ground, wincing slightly. When they settled Luna was sitting on Shino's stomach and held his hands above his head. His eyes were now tightly shut. She leaned in close to his face, knowing that he, like Sasuke and herself sometimes, didn't like people invading their personal bubble.

"Sorry Lu, but you're gonna have to do better than that." He sent his bugs out to crawl all over her arms. They heard Naruto squeak and Hinata gasp behind them. Luna smirked at Shino's pitiful attempts.

"Sorry bug-boy, but I'm not scared or creeped out by bugs. I find creepy crawlies cool." Shino made more bugs crawl up her arms. Naruto squeaked again and hid behind Kiba, Luna looked over to make sure the blonde was ok. Shino opened an eye a crack to see Luna was distracted; he used this to his advantage and tried to throw her off him. Luna was able to hold on as they rolled over, making Luna gasp in pain. Luna blushed and rolled them over again so she was above Shino again. _'Oh god! That was so wrong.'_ She screamed in her head.

When Shino had flipped them the first time, he held Luna's hands like she had when she was above him, but his body was resting in between her legs. Luna could tell, under that high collared jacket the silent boy was blushing. Luna sighed and thought over her options. _'Let's see, his hands are pinned so he can't shield his eyes. However I'm using both my hands to do that, damn me having small female hands, and the moment I try to use either of my hands to pry his eyelids open, his hands will more than likely fly up to shield his eyes.'_ Luna sighed again. _'I'll try reasoning once more; otherwise I'm going to get rough.'_

"Please Shino, just a peak. I'll give you those insect sketches you wanted." Luna pleaded. Shino thought over her offer. _'Hmm…'_

"That's tempting, but…" Shino faded off. Luna frowned. _'Argh! Fine then, you asked for it.'_ Luna smirked evilly. Naruto poked his head over Kiba's shoulder in time to see Luna's smile.

"I hate when she smiles like that. It's just so creepy." Naruto chuckled nervously. Kiba shivered.

"Same here." They went into shock as they watched Luna's plan unfold. Luna reached down and kissed the young Aburame. Shino opened his eyes wide in shock, but seeing Luna's black and silver orbs staring back at him he quickly shut them again.

"Don't bother, I've seen them." Luna let his hands go, and leaned back a little. Shino sighed and slowly reopened his eyes. Luna got a good look at them this time. Shino's eyes were a rich brown, they almost looked gold; her heart strings pulled painfully as a painful memory flashed in front her eyes. She shook her head to rid herself of it and returned his glasses, just so she could stop looking at those gold brown eyes, and got off him. Reaching out a hand she helped him up. "You know I've never seen such a colour before and I've seen every colour under the rainbow. They're unique, almost like mine." Shino dusted himself off.

"That's exactly why I hide them. They're different, even within the Aburame." They walked back to their friends. Naruto immediately pounced on Luna; thankfully he avoided her left arm. The four all raised an eyebrow at the blonde's weird behaviour, he was acting like some gossip seeking girl. _**(coughInocough)**_

"So, what's it like?" Luna glared at Naruto, though softer than normal, making him detach.

"What was what like?"

"Shino's eyes. Why does he hide them behind sunnies?" Luna looked at Shino then back at the group.

"He has sensitive eyes, that's all." Iruka called everyone back in. Naruto shrugged and started walking back to class. Hinata and Kiba looked between Shino and Luna, but deciding to let the little lie go they also walked back.

"Why'd you do that?" Shino murmured softly, walking beside Luna. Luna shrugged.

"If you don't want people to know, that's your choice. I have no right to tell people about others." Shino stopped walking for a moment. _'She went through all that and she's not going to tell.'_

"Thank-you." Luna shrugged.

"Meh."

* * *

You like this chapter? I hope you do. Sorry for me taking so long, but I've been busy. (glance over shoulder) Ah! Itachi, what are you doing here? ( Itachi grabs my shoulders and drags me away) NOOOO! please Itachi, i'm sorry. I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to ruin all your clothes and replace them with pink ones. (Itachi glares at me) Please don't kill me!

**Itachi: **What makes you think I'll kill you?

**Me:** Review and call Gaara-kun, maybe he'll save me!.

**?:** What makes you think i'll save you? I ratted you out and gave him the idea. ( I glare at Gaara)

**Me:** Betrayal! ( i break down in tears) Save me someone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On the day of the exam Luna sat beside the window near the back of the class room, trying to think through the dream, no nightmare, she had the night before. A strong chakra signal stopped beside her. Turning around she found none other than her most favourite person to annoy, the Duckbutt himself, Sasuke Uchiha. He had finally managed to get most of the extensions out, and all of the hair dye. Sighing, she glared at the boy.

"What do you want Duckbutt?" Sasuke glared right back at her.

"You're in my seat she-devil."

"What about it."

"Move." Luna smirked, leaned back and put her feet on the desk. Some guys got major nosebleeds when they looked up to see what all the noise was about. Luna was wearing a tight red shirt, and a black skirt, no shorts. (think Tifa from Final fantasy)

"No. I got here first and I see no name. Now go away loser." If looks could kill Luna would have died ten times over, however she just shrugged it off. Soon afterwards more students walked in. Kiba, Shino and Hinata saw where Luna was sitting and that the normal owner of that seat was glaring daggers at her back from the next row up.

"Hey Luna! Why are you sitting here?" Kiba shouted.

"Doesn't the raven usually sit here?" Shino added. Luna looked up at her friends

"Yeah, but I was faster today." Hinata sat beside Luna.

"So I guess that mean we can sit here then?" Luna had made Hinata loose her stutter in the few weeks she had known her, though it usually came back full force when she was around her father or was nervous. Luna just shrugged as a reply. The group groaned when a loud shriek announce the arrival of Sasuke's head fan girls, who quickly spotted Luna, Kiba, Shino and Hinata sitting where their beloved Sasuke normally sat.

"Oi! She-devil, dog breath, fretard **(1)** Move it! That's Sasuke-kun's seat." Luna glared at Ino and Sakura. She cleared out her ear with her pinkie before answering. The girls took an involuntary step backwards as her look darkened and at her dark tone.

"No. We're perfectly fine where we are, now leave us." The girls while terrified out of their wits stayed put.

"Why should we?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. Personally she had enough of this girl, walking in and thinking she owned the place, and then there was the way she treated Sasuke-kun. Luna slowly stood and glared at them, daring them to challenge her. She had been a little annoyed lately and was looking for an excuse to fight. Her hair seemed to move on its own, and her eyes seemed to glow darkly as she thought up ways to remove the parasites from her presence. Sakura froze as she saw the look in the dark haired girl's eyes. _'oh god why did I even argue? I swear she must be the spawn of the devil.'_ Sakura pushed Ino away, and the girls narrowly escaped Luna's wrath. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as much as he hated her; he was impressed by her performance. _'She's good.'_

"You really can be scary at times." Kiba shivered. Luna leaned her rear against the desk, her expression changing immediately to sweetly smiling as Naruto walked past.

"I know."

xXx

First they had the written exam; Luna was bored out of her brains, then the exam which tested their aim, that was boring as well. After a while Luna was called in for her ninjutsu exam. _'About bloody time._' Walking into the room she immediately spotted Iruka, who smiled weakly at her. Then she saw the other guy. Silver hair tied down by a bandana, and a strange look in his eyes.

"You must be Luna, my name is Mizuki. Now Iruka tells me you're pretty good, however we can't expect too much from you as you have only been here for a few weeks. But do your best, and please create 3 clones."

"I don't see why, other ninja can easily tell if it's an illusion or not. But if you say so." Luna said with a shrug. Within the depths of her mind she was choking the instructor with his bandana, among other things, while laughing insanely. She pushed away those thoughts for later, and channelled her chakra. She felt like showing off, probably not a good idea...but he was pissing her off. Forming the required seals, 6 perfect clones appeared within the black smoke that appeared. Three turned to Luna and they started some simple taijutsu exercises. The remaining three flashed through commonly known seals and small flames shot out of their mouths. When the flames dissipated the clones lined up, bowed and were released. Mizuki stared at the girl in front of him. _'My master could use her...'_ Mizuki shook his head to continue with the exam.

"Very good, now substitution." Luna rolled her eyes. Yet again Konoha shows how lame they were.

"You ninja should learn to pay attention more to your surroundings, but I suppose it is useful." She easily switched herself with a still surprised Iruka.  
"Anything else?"

"Oh just one more, the henge." Luna sighed and shook her head.

"Once again stupid. You'd be amazed how far a little make-up and a wig will get you, and guess what? No chakra." She calmly and swiftly went through some sealed and with a _poof_ Iruka was standing before them, another _poof_ and the Hokage himself, one last _poof_ and the two chunins nearly fell out of their seats. The Yondaime himself. Luna spoke, her voice easily matching that of the dead kage.

"Simple, see?" Luna let go the henge and leaned against a table. After a painful silence Mizuki spoke.

"What else can you do child?" Luna glared full out at him.

"My name is Luna and I'm 15. Those idiots back there are children." _'Except my friends.'_ She added to herself.

"I am fully aware of that."

"Then talk to me as if I was 15 not 5." Luna raised the intensity of her glare. She smirked when Mizuki whimpered and shrunk back in his seat.  
"I can tree-climb and water walk with a little difficulty; and I only know one jutsu, a katon. I was taught simple taijutsu by my mentor, and he also taught me how to use a variety of weapons...ah also..." Luna smirked and disappeared. The men looked around searching for the highly skilled student, the strange black smoke left behind fading away into nothing.

"Looking for me hot shot?" Mizuki jumped when her hot breath whispered past his ear and shrieked like a little girl. Luna chuckled darkly as she moved towards the door, swaying her hips seductively. She collected her headband from Iruka before turning for the door; she managed to grab the only black one. Mizuki's strained voice made her pause.

"H-how...who's you're mentor?" he croaked. Luna didn't turn around.

"Ask Iruka, he's seen my taijutsu enough. I'm sure you'll figure it out, it's not that hard." With that she walked out the door. Iruka and Mizuki were left alone, shocked how talented someone who should know almost no ninja arts could be.

xXx

On the other side Kiba was trying to listen in on Luna's exam. His had one ear and all of his weight right up against the door. He knew he couldn't, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. When Luna opened the door, Kiba wasn't ready and fell forward and into Luna, well into her chest. Both Kiba and Luna went red and stared at each other.

Luna managed to come to her senses and pushed Kiba away roughly.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata gasped, as red as them. Luna tried to glare at Kiba but her embarrassment weakened the effect.

"If you ever do that again Inuzuka, I will castrate not only you but Akamaru as well." Kiba whimpered and hid behind Shino, Akamaru shivering under his hood.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't m-m-mean it I s-s-swear." He whimpered. Luna ignored him and leaned against a table. _'Where am I going to put this?'_ she thought looking at her new hitai-ate.

"Hey Naruto..." said blonde looked up from his place.

"Hmm?"

"Could you tie this around my neck? I don't want my hair to get stuck in the knot." He nodded and took the headband from her. Luna held her hair out of the way, while Naruto tied it in place. Luna turned and smiled at Naruto.  
"Thanks." Naruto nodded and went back to silently thinking with is head resting on this arms. _'I wonder what's wrong with Naruto?'_

xXx

Luna kicked a stone with the toe of her boot, even the knowledge she was now a ninja wasn't enough to brighten his mood. Tonight was yet another one of those nights where she wouldn't be able to sleep without being plagued with horrible nightmares; and since moving to Konoha they had gotten steadily more frequent, more confusing...and sometimes less like nightmares. Sometimes they were harmless and were just memories of her travels around the world, others were darker. Those were the nightmares she feared, they displayed her more gruesome and deadly battles, amongst the memories she wanted to forget.  
Tonight's was one of the harmless ones,thankfully; though it wasn't her painting or having fun at a village festival, it was...Luna paused and looked up at the moon. Actually she didn't know what it was; it felt like a memory, though things were missing and she couldn't actually remember it happening.

_***Begin flashback***_

_A dark haired child ran through the dark corridors, giggling wildly. She grinned when she spotted the door that lead outside. Bursting through, she immediately ran over to the figure crouching in the small garden._

"_Papa!" the man turned and smiled and caught the small girl when she threw herself at him. He spun her around, enjoying the happy giggles she made, ignoring the men that were meant to be watching her as they stood by the door._

"_Have you been annoying your carers again?" the girl looked over her father's shoulder at the two men. Looking back her father's stern face she shook her head, her black hair flying everywhere._

"_No papa." The man gave her a look, knowing otherwise._

"_Then why do they look..." he turned to steal a look, smirking lightly at their predicament. "Like they do." They were covered in feathers and had cardboard beaks strapped to their heads._

"_First I drop dis black stuff on dem, it really sticky. Den I add de feathers!" she stifled her giggles with her small hands. The man nodded, and turned back to the babysitters._

"_Go wash up. I'll look after her for the afternoon."_

"_But Sir, Miss Hidori-"_

"_It's okay." The two babysitters didn't need telling twice and left. It wasn't like anything was going to happen to the girl while she was with her father. Turning back to his daughter the man put her down._

"_Hime...did you have fun turning them into chickens?" the child nodded and clapped her hands. He raised his eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.  
"I thought you said you didn't do anything to annoy them?" she only chuckled in response and looked up at the man that was her whole world._

"_Oops." The man chuckled and attacked the little 3 year old monster, her giggles echoed throughout the garden._

"_Come, let's go visit your mother."_

_***end flashback***_

Luna shook her head to rid herself of the memory. It was strange, throughout the entire dream she couldn't see the man's face as it was always covered in shadow, however she knew who it was anyway, her father and she knew the emotions that showed on his face through the darkness. Luna shook her head sharply, and pulled at her hair.  
_'Knock it off! Stupid dreams. I have to get up early tomorrow.'_ Luna pulled on her hair, trying to keep her attention on her surroundings. She sighed and released her hair. Closing her eyes she leaned against the wall.  
Her eyes opened in a flash and she hid in the alley behind her. It wasn't long before a team of jounin jumped past. Wondering what was going on she carefully followed the team through the streets; something had to be up otherwise they would have noticed. Or were they just that oblivious? Frowning she pulled back and hid behind a corner when one stopped; she was having trouble keeping up and staying hidden at the same time. She was lucky they weren't using chakra; otherwise there would be no hope in following them. Finally the jounin stopped and joined an already large crowd of ninja in front of the Hokage. _'I wonder what happened?'_

"Naruto's stolen an S-class secret scroll." The group muttered amongst themselves, some even cursing the boy. Luna bit back the growls in her throat, she hadn't known Naruto or any of her friends very long, but she couldn't stand people who treated others lower than dirt for no reason. The Hokage frowned and yelled over out over the crowd.  
"Silence!" The ninja jumped at his tone. "Find him and bring him and the scroll to me."

"Hai!" came the united response. The jounin scattered, off to find the demon, some thinking they would rather be at home. With a sigh Sarutobi turned his gaze to the shadows on his left.

"Either you're very good at hiding, or my ninja are getting slack. Either way, you still have a lot to learn." He smiled gently as Luna stepped out. She bowed, trying to hide the blush on her pale cheeks.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." Sarutobi just kept smiling.

"Don't worry about it. But I would prefer for you next time not to listen in on meetings you're not invited to. Other than listening in on private meetings, why are you here?

"I won't, as long as they aren't out in the open." Sarutobi chuckled softly. "And I'm here to see what had all your jounin's knickers in a twist."

"And?" Luna turned and walked off. Personally it had nothing to do with her, so why should she try and intrude; and anyway she could interrogate Naruto when she next saw him.

"Not my problem. I'll see you some other time." She waved over her shoulder before disappearing into black smoke.

xXx

**(2)**The next morning found Luna dozing in her seat next to, surprisingly, Naruto. Hadn't he failed yesterday? She sighed and shifted her head on her arms. After leaving the Hokage she returned to the Uchiha complex to meet a barrage of shuriken, a trap door, somehow a jet of flame, before finally a bucket of yellow paint. Luna had gritted her teeth, to stop herself from marching down the hall to her house-mate and killing him. She had briefly wondered how much trouble she would be in if she had. Even after cleaning up and getting a warm drink she couldn't sleep, so ended up painting all night.

It seemed like ages before it was early or late enough (however you saw it) so she could leave for the academy, and she was exhausted. _'I won't last through the day...'_ As she jumped over a cart a thought of possible insomnia past through her mind, but she ignored it at seeing the empty classroom. Closing her eyes she sighed happily and drifted off into sleep, only to be awoken shortly after by someone sitting beside her.  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Naruto, but when he didn't say anything at her questioning glance she curled back up on her arms to doze again. He had a headband so he was allowed to be here, though how he got was a mystery. Maybe it had something to do with what happened last night, but why would he get a headband for stealing an S-class scroll? It was definitely time for an interrogation, but it could wait for a few minutes. She wasn't sleeping for more than fifteen minutes when she was awoken yet again, this time by screeching and yelling...of the fangirl breed.

"Move it Ino-pig!"

"You move it forehead." Luna wanted to cry. Why couldn't people be normal? Were all the weirdoes from Konoha?

"Naruto! What are you doing here? Only ninja are meant to be here." Luna opened one eye and glared up at the pink thing that was glaring at Naruto and dared to wake her. For once why couldn't she just ignore Naruto like she normally did?

"He has a headband if you haven't noticed. Now. Will. You. Shut. Up?" Sakura scoffed.

"He probably just stole it." Luna snapped both eyes open and glared even harder from where she was. More people had walked in and watched on in interest. Whenever Luna was getting fired up it mean something interesting was going to happen.

"If he stole it, he would be stupid to turn up." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Luna dismissed the pink eye sore with a wave of her hand and hummed softly as she lay back down in her arms. There were groans from around the classroom, disappointed there wasn't going to be a fight. _'Please, please no more. I want to sleep.'_ She managed to sleep uninterrupted, which was amazing because she had two pairs of eyes glaring at her from the back, until Iruka walked in and Shino shook her awake. Rubbing her eyes she gazed up at her friends. _'When did they get here?' _Before Iruka got even a word in, Sakura was standing and yelling.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto stole a headband and snuck in!" Luna could hear the whine in her yell. She leaned against the body beside her, not caring which one it was. Naruto, Shino or Kiba, though if the lack of fluffy collar was anything to by it was probably Shino...or Hinata. Nope it was probably Shino, Hinata didn't have sharp, solid shoulders. Iruka smiled at the group, surprised that Naruto was on time for once.

"You're on time today Naruto?" Naruto shrugged and smiled up at Iruka.

"This is important." Luna rolled her eyes and rubbed her face on the sleeve she was resting against. _'comfy...'_

"But Sensei!" Sakura whined again seeing she wasn't getting the effect she normally would, namely Naruto in trouble. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto took another test last night, it does happen sometimes. Now drop it Sakura-san." Thankfully she did. Luna wouldn't put it past that this was the first time Iruka had refused to yell at Naruto after they told on him.

"And for once in your miserable life, be happy for someone other than yourself." was the mumbled response from Luna. She didn't care if Sakura didn't hear her, though she probably did because she was shrieking. Iruka chuckled to himself but quieted them down before a fight broke out.

"Okay, okay, quiet down. Now normally the class would be divided up into teams of three ninja, however with our extra student there will be a single four man this year." Luna groaned. _'Let them think for themselves.'_ Iruka began listing off names, but no one really payed any attention until they heard their names.  
"Team seven will be Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi will be your teacher." Luna patted Naruto on the shoulder in sympathy. Naruto hated Sasuke as much as she did however, sadly he didn't share the same feelings for the pinkette. _'poor guy.'_

All of a sudden an unknown ninja poofed into the room, handed Iruka a slip of paper, and then disappeared with another poof. Iruka blinked, not quite sure what just happened. Shaking his head he looked at the slip before nodding, though he was worried about what the Hokage had planned. _'I hope they know what they're doing.'_

"Luna, you will join them." Iruka heard a loud thump and found both Sasuke and Luna with their faces in their desks; the desks themselves had small cracks from the impacts.

"Please Iruka, don't put me with him, anyone and I mean **anyone** but him! It's bad enough I have to live with the guy!" Iruka caught the choked gasp from the female half of the graduates, but ignored them for now and stared at Luna. She had moved from her dejected spot to standing on the table, pointing a finger at him. Iruka glanced briefly at Naruto. Maybe Luna was actually Naruto and Naruto was Luna, they were acting strange enough.

"I am sorry Luna, but that's who you're stuck with. Take it up with the Hokage if you really that desperate." All the students stared at him. They all thought that once a team was called that was it. You either went along or dropped out.  
"Though I doubt he will change anything." Luna sat down on the table and glared at the wall, the look getting darker and more murderous as more thoughts passed through her head.

"I hate my life." The rest of the teams were read out and nothing eventful happened, but they were all eager to leave once Iruka was finished. The dark aura Luna was giving off was making everyone nervous.

xXx

Everyone was quick to scatter the moment Iruka dismissed them, even Iruka made himself scarce. That left team eight to calm Luna down enough that she didn't choke everyone within the area with her fowl aura.

"Lu are...are you okay?" Shino had a hand slightly reaching for her. He wanted to put it on her shoulder, but the way her aura was making his Kikai bugs crawl nervously at this distance, he didn't want to get any closer. Luna took a deep breath and stop glaring at the wall. The aura seemed to lighten a little.

"Like I said, it's bad enough I have to live with him. Before I could escape him during the day, now I'll be stuck with him forever!" Kiba snickered from his spot by the door, and Luna rounded her glare on him, not finding this funny at all. It was pure torture, what was funny about that? She thought he was her friend. He held up a hand in his defence.

"I was just thinking...every other female would think that was a blessing." He swung an arm around Hinata's shoulders, making Hinata break out into a blush.  
"Except you and our little Hinata of course." Akamaru barked his agreement, and Hinata blush darkened. Luna paused at that before she started snickering as well. She kept snickering as she walked out of the academy, with her friends following, happy they pulled her out of her slump.

"That is so true." Luna glanced up to see a horde of female students, new genin and academy students alike, marching in her direction. They all figured they could take on the she-devil together, even if she was rumoured to be top kunoichi of the class.  
"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She leaned against the doorway, not phased at all by the girls hissing and yelling obscene comments at her. When she faced down bandits with her very life on the line, little lambs that pretended to be lions was nothing. When they finally calmed down enough so she could hear her own thoughts again, she addressed them.

"You banshees want something?"

"You do not deserve Sasuke, you will leave his house!" yelled someone from the back of the group. Luna looked from one girl's face to the next, almost like she was trying to figure out what they were thinking. There was silence till she started laughing, and for some reason she just couldn't stop.

"You...pfft...think?" Luna clutched her sides. Her friends watched on with amusement and slight nervousness. True she wasn't mad anymore, no, now they were being freaked out by her constant laughing. They'd never seen her laugh that hard and never thought she could. Finally Luna managed to get a hold of herself and confront the banshees about their ridiculous idea. She hadn't laughed so hard in years, and when she thought about it she couldn't actually remember when.  
"You think me and Sasuke..." she made a gesture with her hands and the girls hissed at her, and she heard a sickened groan from behind her. She apologized to her friends in her head, she hadn't meant for them to see it, it made her slightly sick just making the gesture.

"Pfft. You girls are hopeless; you make me ashamed to call myself kunoichi. He's all yours for all I care, he isn't my type." She walked off laughing once more; she could help herself, leaving a disturbed group behind.

xXx

Luna stopped in what she would guess was a training area...or at least it used to be. It was all torn, and deep scars and burns marked the earth. Obviously this was one of the areas which were left so the earth could repair the damage training ninja had done on it.  
Finding Naruto was proving to be harder than she originally thought. She had searched all the possible places, Ichiraku, the Hokage's office, under their tree, even his apartment, everywhere. How hard could it possibly be to find a loud, blonde ninja wearing bright orange? _'Maybe I should have kidnapped Kiba or Akamaru...well I haven't seen __**him**__ in a while...'_ she looked around and hoped she was actually alone before flying through some seals and holding out her hands. Last time she did this in front of an audience, they had screamed and ran in the opposite direction, before returning and trying to kill her. She didn't exactly want a repeat. She grunted softly at the slight twinge of pain down her arm as the black smoke poured out her hands.

When the smoke cleared, the clearing remained empty besides her. Empty, nobody, nothing. She looked around the clearing. _'He should be around here somewhere, he's never refused my call.'_ Luna heard a shout before something heavy landed on her back, throwing her forward to the ground. She blew the stray strands of hair out of her face and glanced up. There sitting on her back was just who she was looking for, though she'd prefer it if he didn't sit on her. He was heavy.

"Hello to you too." Her attacker leaned down and gave her three big licks. Luna rubbed some of the slobber off her face.  
"Yuck. Do you mind?" The thing nuzzled her neck. "Can I get up?" It growled and shifted on her back as Luna rolled over as much as she could, which wasn't much she ended up being squished sideways now. She pushed against the hairy chest, trying to force him off her.

"Get off ya big oaf!" She managed to get him off her enough so she could lie on her back. It growled again, but this time as a warning and she tilted her head back so she could see why. She smiled at seeing the orange clad ninja, looks like she didn't need **him** after all.  
'Naruto!" Naruto stared at his dark friend, not sure what to make of the scene. He arrived just in time to see this large animal leap at Luna from behind. _'Why is she so calm? Doesn't she realise she got a monster on her back?'_ Oblivious to Naruto's turmoil, Luna turned her attention back to the creature standing protectively over her.  
"Come on, time to get off. You're sitting on my gut." She flicked a nose and he slowly removed himself from her only to sit beside her instead, his eyes not leaving the strange brightly coloured person.

"Luna...what is that thing?" Luna looked down at her side; the 'thing' as Naruto called it sat there patiently waiting for instructions and watching Naruto carefully. She smiled lovingly at him.

"It's my...dog, I guess." Naruto blinked once, then once more. That thing did not look like a dog...well actually it did, just not a normal one.

"But it has three heads and, and it's like HUGE!" as if three head wasn't enough, like Naruto said it was huge and he meant like lion size huge. What the hell do you feed a dog to get it that big? Steroids? And how the hell did you get it to have three heads. It growled, baring sharp teeth and took a step forward. Luna crouched and wrapped her thin arms around the base of its neck, drawing its attention to her.

"Play nice, this is a friend." All three heads immediately lost their threatening appearance. Happy that her animal friend wasn't going to attack Naruto she scratched two heads behind the ears.  
"Who's a good boy?" tongues hung out of their jaws and they pressed closer to the hands. They felt so good. Naruto scratched his head and put away the kunai. He still had no idea what was going on. Luna had some explaining to do.

"What's he doing here? Did I have to nearly die of a heart attack?" Luna chuckled and scratched the head that pushed its way into her hand, wanting some of the scratching action.

"I suppose he's a summon...well that's what I think he is anyway, though I never signed a contract ... so maybe he isn't..." Luna shrugged and turned to Naruto.  
"He once appeared without me summoning him...it's really weird." Naruto, seeing as the creature wasn't a threat at the moment, slowly walked closer.

"What the hell would you want a mutant dog for?" he nearly jumped to the opposite side of the clearing when a head pressed into his hand, wanting attention.

"To find you dummy." Luna made some sick cooing noise at it, like other girls did to cute puppies and kittens. There was no way Naruto could see how this thing was cute.  
"You know you can disappear pretty darn good considering you wear that eye sore."

"Hey!" Naruto looked down at the head he was scratching, and then at the two Luna was. He hadn't noticed from across the clearing, but now he saw that each head was slightly different. The one he was scratching had large floppy ears that hung down like damp hair, and patches of scales under its eyes; the next one had stiff little triangles for ears, always at attention, and it's scales covered it nose. The final head had ears with a mix of the last two, its ears sat up but the tip drooped back over, the third head's patch of scales sat in the middle of it's eyes . Another thing he also didn't notice from over on the other side of the clearing was the patches of scales on it's shoulders, and knees. It had scales running down its neck to its long, skinny tail, like a lizard. The head he was scratching opened it eyes and nudged his hand again cause he had stopped scratching; and Naruto pulled his hand away. That wasn't a dog eye, it was slitted and Naruto swore there was another eyelid. **(3) **He slowly resumed scratching when the head pushed at him hand again.**  
**

"What's his name?" Luna grinned up at him.

"Fluffy!" Naruto stopped scratching and stared at his friend.

"Fluffy? What kind name is that? He looks more like a Killer, or Snapper." Fluffy growled and Naruto pulled his hand away from the large jaws.

"Careful Naruto, he understands everything we say, he's not just some common mutt." Naruto nodded and edged a little closer to her.

"Sure...and having three heads makes him common." Fluffy growled again but Luna pulled his heads towards her.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time, but I only wanted to find the blonde." Fluffy lowered his ears and whined, pressing a head against her head.  
"I missed you of course, how about we go for a run tonight?" Fluffy made a happy yipping sound and bounced around her feet before rolling on his back. Luna smiled and rubbed his belly, happy to appease him.

What a better way to spend lunch, then to spend it with friends.

xXx

Sitting in a classroom waiting for their sensei was a big waste of time in Luna's opinion, they could have been out the back training while they waited, but no they had to wait in the classroom. She wasn't bored at least, she was playing cards with Naruto and Sakura, but the annoying blonde was winning. _'Good thing we're not betting, otherwise I'd be in debt I think.'_ Seeing she lost another hand, she threw the cards at the table; of course it could have had something to do with Sasuke glaring at her back the entire game. It throws off your game.

"Where the hell is he? Some ninja he is." Sasuke made that 'hn' noise of his and went on moping; half wishing he'd played with them, if only to put off the boredom. Even glaring got boring, mainly when people didn't take any notice or cared...like Luna.

"He's probably just busy." Luna glanced in Sakura's direction and gave her a pointed stare. Naruto had pleaded for her to play, and the only good thing Luna could even think that came out of it was that she beat Sakura in their game. It made her feel somewhat better. _'I didn't lose at cards to her.'_ That would have been a painful strike to her pride.

"We're the last ones to get picked up, even Iruka's left already." Luna crossed her arms as Naruto moved around the classroom. _'As long as he's not going to destroy the classroom I don't really care.'_ She was still a little tired.  
"The Hokage isn't stupid enough to give the selected teachers missions when they need to pick up their teams, even if the bastard's skilled." Luna tilted her head as she watched Naruto fill up the board before erasing it all then balancing the full duster above the door.  
"Naruto...what are you doing?" Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, obviously proud of his work.

"It's a trap. Payback for making us wait so long." Actually Luna was impressed, hardly anyone ever looks up. Sad, but true. Luna eye twitched when her housemate shared his (not wanted) thoughts on Naruto's plan.

"Our sensei is a jounin, the best of the best. What makes you think he'll fall for one of your tricks dobe?" Naruto hissed, and was about to let fly a retort but Luna beat him.

"You'd be surprised." With that she leaned back and waited.

xXx

Later found the young ninja sitting on the roof facing their new teacher, the masked ninja himself. When he had finally arrived Luna had fallen off the table from laughing so hard, while everyone else just sat there too shocked he had fallen for it to even blink. He didn't seem to impressed though.  
They were lounging; well Luna was lounging on the ledge, the others were sitting to some sort of attention on the step. Luna rolled her eyes at their behaviour. Get to jounin and everyone thinks you're a god.

"So introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourselves." He made this smile, where you'd only notice if you saw the crinkle of skin at the corner of his eye and his mask, and pointed at Naruto.

"What about you sensei?" Sakura interrupted. Luna leaned back to watch. _'If they expect him to tell them diddly squat they got another thing coming.'_ Luna smiled to herself when Kakashi gave up his name, but kept tight lipped about anything else. Kakashi pointed once again to Naruto.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I like Ramen, Sakura-chan, and my friend Luna. I hate Sasuke-teme and the three minute wait for instant ramen to cook, and my dream is to be Hokage, believe-" Luna leapt up from her comfortable spot in the sun, darted over to Naruto and thumped him on the head.

"Don't say it! Every time you say it, Demyx cries because Chester dies."**(4)**Naruto rubbed his sore and head and looked up at his friend in confusion. What was she talking about? Why did she hit him? True it wasn't very hard, not like Sakura, but she still did hit him.

"Who's Demyx?" Luna actually paused to think about it for a bit. Where had that come from?

"I don't actually know, but none the less. Stop saying it!" She gave him a heated look before she returned to her sun heated ledge to listen to next teammate. When silence met her ears she glanced at her supposed teacher then her teammates. She scoffed and shut her eyes. Let them think what they like, she was going to try and figure out where that comment had come from.

"Well?" Kakashi seemed to brush off the strange event that just occurred and pointed to the next genin. Luna could tell it was going to be all hugs, kisses, and kids with the dark haired wonder beside the pinkette. It made her shudder just thinking about it. Sure enough Luna's prediction was correct.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." she glanced in Sasuke's direction and giggled. She got a hold of herself and continued with her introduction.  
"I dislike Naruto and the she-devil over there, and my goal is to..." she glanced over at Sasuke again, broke out into another fit of giggles before sighing dreamily. Luna banged her head gently on the cement beneath her, trying to rid the disgusting introduction and giggles from her head. Sakura's devotion was enough to make her want to hurl. It was disgusting and degrading to kunoichi everywhere.

"And for those of us who don't speak fangirl, I'll translate." She braced herself. This was going to painful.  
"You absolutely love, the wonderful and magnificent Sasuke-kun, and you will marry him...and produce him many pink haired brats." At first Luna had started out happy and giddy, sounding like the other sasuke fangirls around the village (shudder at the thought), but as she went on she slowed and changed to something of a monotone sound. She couldn't bear to keep up such a happy attitude about what she just said. Actually she felt like she needed to hurl, or maybe it was because she was half hanging upside down.  
Sakura was seething. Luna scoffed, she couldn't help it, it was the truth; but at least Naruto was laughing. Kakashi seemed somewhat amused as well. She couldn't quite tell with Sasuke, he was a stick in the mud anyway.

"Since you seemed so eager, you're next." Luna leaned back so her head was completely hanging over the edge and she was looking at them upside down, and her feet hung off the side of the building.

"You don't remember me Kakashi? You break my heart." She even clutched at her breast for effect, a cheeky grin on her face. Kakashi took a second look, and yes it was the girl he met in the market, the next village over.

"I remember a young woman saying she wouldn't become a ninja." Luna chuckled, remembering saying such a thing to him.

"Yeah, who would have thought?" She chuckled some more and waved her feet in the air.

"I'm Luna. I like my friends Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Naruto; painting, and relaxing in trees. I hate Duckbutt and his seemingly endless horde of fans, people who kill without reason or mercy...and birds." She nodded at her last admission, but burst out laughing at the confused faces staring at her. She couldn't help herself, they were so funny upside down.

"Birds?" Sasuke felt like laughing, but it wouldn't do for his image now would it? Of all things in the world to be hate, birds? Luna nodded and shuddered. In actually what she felt for the feathered rates was a mix of fear and hate. if she could she'd kill any she saw.

"Nasty little buggers. They poop everywhere and make so much noise." Luna looked to the sky, hoping none of the horrible creatures were there.

"My dream...hmm..." Luna made a face at the thought in her head, disgusted with what she was about to say, but said it anyway. What did she have to lose really?  
"I suppose...I want to know about my family and my past." She shook her head and shrugged. "But I need to remember them first. What can you do?" Sakura stared at her female teammate. For a dream she didn't seem to care much.

"You don't seem to care very much." Sakura went pink when Luna started giggling. What was her problem?  
Luna held her ribs to try to hold in her giggles. There was just something about looking at Sakura upside down that she found funny, but then she found a lot of things funny today.

"If I don't ever find out," Luna shrugged "oh well. It's not like finding out about my family will drive me insane and make me try to take over the world. I just would like to know what happened." Kakashi did that annoying eye smile and turned on the last member of his so called team of newbies.

"Finally, Duckbutt I suppose." Sasuke growled and sent a glare at Luna. It was her fault for creating that stupid nickname, and now their teacher was using it!

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, and I hate many things. My dream, no my goal is to kill a certain man." Sasuke stared out at nothing, no more like glared at nothing. Luna tilted her head. Maybe this had something to do with the massacre. Her friends hadn't told her much when she asked about it, and she knew hardly much to begin with, just what she heard from gossiping women in a few towns in the other countries. Luna tuned out what the other were saying trying to think of a way to learn more about the killings. _'The files? I could try but they're probably S-class, and it'd be difficult to sneak in. Asking Duckbutt is a dead end, we're not going to have a heart to heart anytime soon. Maybe...hmmm. I wonder if oculd get the ingredients?'_ She vaguely heard a 'ja ne' before she was covered in smoke. Coughing and trying to wave the the smoke away she turned to Naruto.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to stare at her in surprise, even Naruto couldn't keep the surprise off his face. Was she really that tired that she blacked out?

"We need to meet at training ground seven at seven tomorrow morning. He also said not to eat..." Naruto was unsure if he should take Luna to the hospital or not. Luna blinked as the information registered.

"So seven at seven...thanks." Luna rolled over and got off the ledge, she had places to be. "See you guys tomorrow." With that she walked off, waving over her shoulder but stopped at the door to the stairs.

"Naruto...you wouldn't happen to know where I could get a few...special items?" Naruto tilted his head.

"like what?"

"Herbs...you know science stuff." Sasuke eyed the evil female that he had to share his home with. _'What's she up too?'_

"What do you want herbs for?" he hadn't forgotten her last prank and since had found her stash and burnt it. He refused to eat anything she made now. Luna smiled at him, but for some reason it made him want to run away screaming.

"Oh, no reason." She had an odd tone, and it promised pain and humiliation, or was he just being paranoid? Naruto grabbed her wrists and pulled the rest of the way.

"I know of a place." With that Naruto and Luna left Sasuke to him pink haired doom.

* * *

(1) Freak + Retard = fretard. Courtesy one of my uni friends, Lauren. (while i was at campus...2 years ago) Thanks ^^ I know that was cruel...but well if they were insulting the group; I needed a good insult, but nothing common.

(2)I'm ignoring the little bit about ninja registration. Why bother. No one else really does anyway.

(3)I did find a picture that personified Fluffy the best. I got permission by the artist to use it as a reference. Go to my profile to find the link.

(4)Sorry about that people, I've gotten hooked on the wonder that is Demyx Time from Parle Productions, based on the characters from Kingdom Hearts. This was something I had to just put in. ^^'

Quick question, I've been wondering if Luna should have a love interest? I did have one in mind, but after a lot (and I mean _a lot_) of thinking I've changed my mind. Any ideas? I might put up a poll...Got any ideas, please mention it in a review...

Sorry for the wait guys, but I seriously had this finished on the 15/08, but as I was explaining some of my plot points and ideas to my sometime beta Jim-bob-son-of-god he started shooting awesome ideas at me and I couldn't help myself. He helped tie up loose ends of my story and I had to go back and change a few things. So a few small detail back in the first 3 chapter have changed, but nothing major.

I hope this is good enough for you guys, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new stories I've put up. :3


	5. Chapter 5

I'm only putting this up for a bit since I don't know if you guys actually read my author notes at the bottom...I just wanted everyone to know that I have a poll going to do with **Horrible Truth**. I would really like the help please. I might even start putting some of my author notes at the top...maybe not. Anyway please help with the poll, if you need any information don't hesitate to PM me or just read the previous chapter, up to you.


End file.
